


Don't Say Goodbye Before I Die

by BlackenShadowCat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta Cameos, Eventual Happy Ending, Humorous, Other, Scary, Semi-emotional, Slender the 8 Pages based, Story plot, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenShadowCat/pseuds/BlackenShadowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story I’m going to change the plot to Slender the 8 Pages so that everyone knows that he, along with all Creepypasta, is real. This is a world where everyone fears the Creepypasta, and everyone knows where Slender lives/dwells (in Slender Forest).<br/>Also, the story isn’t just going to revolve around the 8 Pages. I have an actual story-line!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

This is our world: a fearful and unsocial society. There’s no such thing as late night parties. In fact, clubs have been completely shut down for one reason or another; out of business, or simply because the owners didn’t want to get sued, or risk something happening. Schools are basically nonexistent as well. If you have enough money, you can get your child a decent online education, but a degree doesn’t come easy. In all, we’re cooped up in our homes…out of fear.   
For what reason, you ask? I’ll get to that later, my friend. I’m here to tell you what you need to know. And right now, you need to know this:  
800,000 children go missing every year. We find most of them, but a little over a thousand remain gone.  
Realize how I’ve substituted gone instead of missing, or a crude word like “dead”. That’s because nobody knows if they’re really dead or missing, or if they’ve simply been kidnapped.   
Yes…kidnapped, forcefully taken. Call it what you will, it means the same thing.   
Now don’t laugh, for what I’m going to tell you next, is indeed the truth. What I’m going to say, I’ll say as serious as possible. If you chose to mock me, know that you’re only trying to reason with the unreasonable; thus hiding in a shadow of what the truth really is. In blunter words…you’re scared.   
The children and young teens that are never seen again, especially in this day and age, are taken by the Slenderman.   
For those who don’t know who this being is, allow me to explain. However, for confidential purposes I will keep names and organizations unlisted.   
The Slenderman was first created as a mythical being. Though debates online argued his existence, nobody really knew. They were theories.  
Well, once a theory turned to fact. And fans, fangirls and fanboys, couldn’t be happier. It was when they got a wake-up call- when fans all over the world gradually ended up dead- that they knew Slenderman was nobody to idolize. He left the doubtful, fearful and the weak behind, picking off children left and right to satisfy his blood thirst.   
Eventually, as said before, businesses and schools began to shut down at a rapid rate. Money was of more value than ever, and talk of the Slenderman became hushed in fear that they may jinx themselves- becoming his next prey.   
Creepypastas took the world by storm not long after. They roamed the streets, primarily at night. Security systems were always breached, metal doors, houses, and windows became dented and ripped open; it all was child’s play for the merciless killers. It probably gave them joy as well, remembering that they’re all crazier than a car full of cocoa puffs.   
All we could do is live our lives in terror, say our prayers, and kiss our children goodnight twice a day, being as pathetically useless and helpless as we really are.  
Despite these catastrophic events, there are those who are courageous enough to rebel against Creepypastas. Take Jessica and her group of close friends as an example.  
They ran the organization created to put an end to Creepypastas, which has been ongoing for nearly six years. So far, they’ve only lost one member- to presumably Jeff the Killer. When the cops arrived, her body was dismembered from head to toe, leaving nothing but a pile of bloody organs and peeled pieces of flesh thrown every which way.   
Blood covered the wall behind her and soaked the white carpet of the room she was found in. Most of her intestines were with her body, but her heart was found pinned on the wall beside the corpse…if you could call it that. As for the skin; that was missing. So it was safe to say that the killer took it with him, or thinking the worse, ate it.   
Lastly, set on top of the large pile of human meat were two seemingly clean human eyes. It was clear that the Creepypasta who caused her death went through the trouble of cleaning them, after he carved them out of his or her victim’s face- which was above all disturbing.   
Yet you had to admire how quickly and efficiently the creature did it all. That right there tells you just how long the murderer has been in the business for.   
This club I was speaking of earlier; it was named Creepypasta X. I apologize for not sharing this information earlier. But as I was saying: with one member dead, the group of six- including Jessica- was left. What their next move was; even they didn’t know right away. But after some time, the team created an idea.   
Gillian, being an expert in physics and science, created a formula to reduce Slender Sickness down to a massive 86%. Unfortunately, you had to take the formula with a syringe. Throwing it down your throat could cause death, which was the only downside. But the fact that they had a working formula was incredible.   
With this formula, the team would go to Slender Forest and place pieces of one giant laser along the outskirts of the wood. When activated, anything that comes in contact with the transparent, if not blue-aura, lasers will be sliced on contact with extreme prejudice. Being as tall as Slender is, if he exits the forest, he’s dead; Creepypasta or no.   
With the only flaw that Slenderman can teleport, this idea can turn into a success. Even if they don’t get Slenderman, if there was a chance that Creepypasta X could bring down one- at least one- Creepypasta, the chances of Human survival would skyrocket.  
The plan was called Operation X-terminate. It was a little cheesy give or take, but classic nonetheless.   
The Operation would take place on, hilariously, Hallows Eve. That day was today.  
Packed and ready to go, Creepypasta X entered their cliché white van, and set off to Slender Forest. There was no going back now. It was either do or die; and everyone knew that everybody wasn’t going to make it back alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the title. The introduction is apparently the first chapter...

The car ride was silent, as nobody cared to speak. Perhaps they thought time would slow down, and they would be able to enjoy the possibly last hours of their lives.  
Though most thinks this is a suicide mission, they’re as good as dead if they choose to do nothing. Their town was withering away as it was, as if the plague had started all over again. Quite honestly, they were pretty sure that mankind would prefer the plague. At least it was a sickness, and not a race of psychopathic, immortal, nearly-indestructible, killers.  
Jessica, eyeing the radio, glanced at the driver.  
His name was Nickolas, or Nick as he preferred to be called; one of the newest members of Creepypasta X. Though he favored doing nothing over labor, he joined Creepypasta X to slaughter the very people who killed his parents and baby brother. He was rash at times, but likeable overall.  
Next, Jess glanced in the rear-view mirror. Her sights were set upon Josephine, who was listening to music on her MP4, and reading The Brothers Grimm at the same time. Multi-tasking was her specialty- as long as she was doing something she liked. She lacked in following directions, and her forgetful nature was a bit frustrating to most. However, she made up for it with friendliness, determination, and the impulse to help in any way she possibly can.  
Beside her was her sister, Theresa. Since her name was so long, she would usually ask people to call her Tessa; though people usually ignore her wishes anyway and continue to call her ‘Theresa’. Unlike her sister, she was looking out the window with a blank expression. She wasn’t doing anything, which wasn’t out of character. Being socially reserved and quiet by nature, you can hardly distinguish her happy face from her bored one. She and her sister came up with the idea to build Creepypasta X, alongside Jessica who supported the idea the whole way.  
In the second to last row solitarily sat Phoenix: a close friend of Nick’s…er, or so Phoenix wants. They’re more like acquaintances, though they enjoy bullshitting with each other. He joined the team when accidently walking in on a meeting. Nobody really goes to the abandoned library on Ash Street, much less travel to the library’s attic; therefore the interruption was startling to say the least. His personality was a bit more bi-polar than everyone else’s, making him more on the unpredictable side. Despite this, he cracks jokes left and right like they’re going out of style- usually to keep the mood light.  
And then, all the way in the back writing in her notebook, was Gillian. She didn’t really speak to anyone unless she had to, but was besties with Theresa to Jessica’s knowledge. They’d spend their time writing whatever came to mind, and liked talking of Fanfiction or simply sharing a pleasant chat.  
Their personalities were much alike, making it almost impossible to discriminate who was who if it wasn’t for their appearances. Still, Gillian was the more scientific and skeptical, though it didn’t take much from her generally calm yet enthusiastic attitude (if such a thing even existed).  
The lasers were safe and sound in the trunk, as well as with Gillian and Phoenix. The lasers were held in foam-lined suitcases, each individual laser looking something of the sort to pieces of fine-cut glass. Once set up all around the forest, with a press of a button the ‘pennies’ will unify, creating a massive circular light-saber…well, a light-saber without the metal handle attached. Then Operation X-terminate would be complete.  
With her mind at rest, Jessica pressed the button to turn the radio on.  
Eh, why not? If they were going to die, then she was going to die listening to something like Adele or Whitney Hutson- God forbid The Ketchup Song or banjo country twang. Though she didn’t necessarily hate either, they weren’t her favorite. Not to mention, it’d be downright embarrassing to die listening to said disliked genres.  
After a few minutes of listening to music, the song started to become a little staticy. Perhaps it was because they were approaching the forest? There weren’t many cables or signals around these parts, which made the area scarier than it should be.  
Rolling her eyes, Theresa shifted the position of her head so it would lean against the window. Man, this ride couldn’t be any more boring.  
Glancing out the window, a figure could be seen leaning against a tree.  
Furrowing her eyebrows, Theresa’s head made a swiveling motion to look behind her.  
It wasn’t the Slenderman, that’s for sure. It wasn’t tall enough; not to mention, she saw black hair. But she knew that it definitely wasn’t human either.  
“Did you guys just see that?”  
Gillian looked up from her notebook, her eyes traveling to the nearest window.  
“See what?”  
“There was someone staring at us. I think it was a girl, but I didn’t get a good enough look to tell.”  
Josephine pulled an ear bud out of her ear, giving everyone a confused look.  
“Huh?”  
“Forget it,” Theresa sighed, “It’s probably the work of paranoia.”  
Nick and Jessica shrugged in unison, the car speeding up a little.  
Paranoia or not; it was best if they just get this over with. Not to mention, the idea of someone standing in the middle of nowhere was rather creepy. Speeding up the car appeared to be the practical reaction at the time.  
But it wasn’t.  
BUMP  
The car shook violently as Nick ran over something, eventually causing the automobile to swerve uncontrollably.  
“Stop, stop, stop,” chanted the passengers.  
Bringing his foot down on the break as hard as he could, the car snapped. Theresa hit her head on the back of Jessica’s seat, Nick was caught by his seatbelt, and Phoenix (who didn’t wear a seat belt) was thrown on the floor. Gillian, on the other hand, went through the lesser of the trouble; suffering from a minor red mark near her neck area from where her seat-belt caught her.  
“Fuck,” whispered Nickolas, leaning back in his seat to let out a heavy relieved sigh.  
“Damn, I bit my lip,” Josephine complained, trying to wipe the crimson fluid running down her chin.  
Nick hissed when trying to move his hand, which had collided with the steering wheel in the mist of everything.  
“Forget your lip, I think I twisted my wrist!”  
“Calm down,” Jessica soothed, “We have to get the car up and running again. Phoenix, do you mind giving me a helping hand?”  
Shrugging, the dark haired teen exited out of the car. Jess followed, walking to the hood of the van.  
Her eyes almost immediately went to the large dent, which had a bloody handprint in the center; like someone, in a fictional sense, tried to stop the car.  
“Hey, did you run over anyone,” the blonde girl hollered.  
“Hell no! There was nothing but road, I swear!”  
Phoenix traveled to the back of the car to search for a corpse, and found something unsightly lying on the cement ground.


	3. Chapter 3

It looked like a dog, a husky to be more exact, but it had little to no fur. The patches of skin were dry with blood, and the animal’s unnaturally thin mouth stretched to its ears. The scarier thing was that it looked as if it was still breathing.   
“Get back in the car,” came his order.  
“Wha-?”  
“I think we ran over a Creepypasta! Get in the car, quickly! I think it’s still alive!”   
Jessica hastily entered the van, closing and locking the door.  
“Hey, what’s going on,” Gillian glanced around, her eyes falling upon the rear-view mirror. Standing behind the car in close proximity was a muscular looking dog, a bloody and somewhat rotten smile upon its face. The eyes were black- entirely black- and the right half of its face was gone, revealing nothing but bare flesh from its eye down to its grin.  
“Start the car!”   
Twisting the key in the ignition, everyone hoped that the engine would start. It didn’t.   
“Come on, come on, you piece of fucking shit!”   
Then, the sound of growling could be heard. It wasn’t a regular dog growl either. It was a deep menacing one- an inhuman one, if you will.  
Looking over at Jess who sat beside him, Nick saw her horrified face. She was looking right at him, so what was she so scared for?   
It was then that Nick got the courage to look out his window; only to see the husky staring back at him.   
Though he didn’t jump, it was more than obvious that he was frightened. In fact, the dog could sense it.  
The smile growing in width, a human-like chuckle left the creature’s mouth.   
“You will be the first,” it announced, staring directly at Nick.  
Twisting the car key for the finale time, the engine roared. Taking off as fast as the car would allow, nobody said a word.   
Perhaps they couldn’t believe their eyes- or ears for that matter.   
What did it mean ‘you will be first’? He will be the first to die?   
Whatever, it didn’t matter right now. They had to complete their mission, even with a demon dog set out to murder their youngest team member. None of them came without knowing the possibilities of survival.   
Unfortunately, the odds were stacked against them.  
~  
The car slowed down, the team reaching their first destination. Taking a laser piece out of one of the suitcases, Gillian paused.   
Which one of them would do it? Who would risk their lives to set up the first laser?   
“Here, I’ll go,” chirped Josephine, “Just stick it on the tree, right?”   
“Yeah, it should adhere to the surface instantaneously. That means once it’s on the tree, there’s no moving or adjusting it.”  
Nodding, Josephine exited the car with the clear devise in hand. After quickly looking around, she gingerly set the laser in place. That’s when something interesting sparked her attention.   
On the tree nearby was a sheet of paper; parchment paper, actually.   
Looking back at the van for a swift moment, she went over to the tree and investigated it farther.  
The paper had the words ‘No Escape’ written neatly in a creepy font. The ink looked thick and sludgy, almost like tar. Upon closer inspection, the black haired girl realized that it was coagulated blood.   
“Ugh,” she grimaced, ripping the paper from the tree.  
Once back to the car, she settled down in her seat once more.  
“Where’d you go,” her sister asked.  
“Found this on a tree,” Josephine responded, placing the paper in her sister’s lap.   
“No way! You found one of Slender’s 8 pages!”   
Phoenix gave Theresa a strange look, before a grin came to his face.   
“Good. We’re one step ahead of that faceless bastard.”   
Turning the lights to the car on, the van slowly backed up until it was back on the road.   
What Josephine failed to see when taking the parchment paper, was a tall figure standing directly beside her, watching her every movement.  
~  
About 20 minutes into their travels, the van broke down. Actually, ‘broke down’ is a little over exaggerating.  
They ran out of gas.   
“I don’t understand. We should have been good until morning,” Nick irritably sighed.   
“One of two things could have happened,” Gillian began confidently, “Either you forgot to fuel the van before we headed out, or something happened to the tank.”  
Taking a flashlight, Theresa slid underneath the car. After some searching, she found the fuel tank…slashed open.   
“I’m willing to bet something happened to the tank,” was her sarcastic remark. “You think it can be fixed?”  
“Fix it with what? Tell me, Tessa, what have you in mind,” Nick furiously hissed, “Duct-tape?”  
Jessica harshly shoved Nick out of anger and disgust.   
“Shut up, Nick. You’re not making anything better with comments like that! You’re just upset because you think you’re going to die!”   
Phoenix held his head, trying to sooth his headache.   
“We’re all going to die, Jess.”  
“Well, isn’t that an optimistic attitude!”  
“At least I’m not afraid to call it out as it is.”  
“SHUT IT!” Theresa covered her mouth, surprised at her sudden outburst. Clearing her throat and timidly putting her hands on her hips, she tried to look assertive in her appearance.   
“W-we’re all scared, but we still have to get through this mission one way or another. Blaming and insulting one another is getting us nowhere. Need I remind you that we’re in Slender Forest and that Smile Dog is after us?” Everyone momentarily cringed, but shook their heads no. “Good. Then I say we take what’s left of the lasers and finish the job manually. A little cardio never hurt anyone!”   
Shrugging, Josephine gave an offhanded smile. Her eyes traveled to the rest of the group, who didn’t seem to have any objections  
“Sounds like a plan,” Jess beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

By now everyone was exhausted. They had every right to be.   
How long have they been walking for?   
It seemed like ages. But realistically, it’s only been three hours.   
Looking up to the sky, Jessica gave a weary sigh.   
“Guys,” she whined. Allowing her legs to cave in underneath her, she sat down on the forest floor.   
“Jess,” everyone groaned.  
“I’m sorry,” the tired teen apologized, “I just can’t walk anymore.”  
Sitting beside her, Josephine rubbed circles on her back.   
Perhaps it was best to take a little break. They had no idea where they were going or how they would find their destinations, making Operation X-terminate almost impossible. Really, everyone felt as if forfeiting was in order.   
“Hey, I think I see shelter up ahead!”   
“Phoenix, this is no time for jokes,” Gillian grumbled.   
“No, I’m serious! Look, it is right~” pointing in the direction, he smiled, “There. Can you see it?”   
Ironically, they could see a building off in the distance. It didn’t look too big, but it was big enough.   
Finding a new-found energy, Jessica bolted up and began to run towards the structure. Sharing Jessica’s excitement, the rest of the team followed close behind her.  
Beside the entrance door was the symbol for a lady’s bathroom, and beside that door was the sign for the boy’s bathroom. The sight made both genders relieved.  
“I had to go to the bathroom for so long now,” Theresa murmured.  
“Am I the only one who did go to the bathroom,” Nick asked, insinuating that he pissed his pants.   
Gillian shook her head no.   
“You’re not alone, dude.”   
It was unknown if she was playfully joking or if she was serious.  
Glancing around, Jessica checked to see if anyone was near.   
“Alright, we go in, do our business, and meet each other outside the bathrooms in five minutes or sooner. Deal?”   
Everyone nodded at the idea, boys entering the boy’s side, and girls entering the girls’ side.   
Upon entering the girls’ bathroom, Jessica’s mouth hung open.   
The walls were cracked, the overhead lightbulb was flickering, the corners of the room were moldy, and the sinks were beyond dirty. Orange and yellow rings were around each faucet, and a sink even had bugs crawling on the inside of it.   
“Uh…is it safe to take a squat here,” Josephine remarked.   
“Just hover and we’ll be fine,” Theresa responded, entering a stall.   
The two other girls looked at each other, before following suit.   
In the neighboring room, the boys couldn’t care less about the condition of the bathroom.   
“You know, if we get out of this alive, I’m spending my bank account on booze,” Phoenix chuckled. “Goanna get wa~sted! You game, bro?”   
“Hell yeah.” Zipping his pants up, Nick walked over to the near sink.  
God, he looked such a mess! His perfectly styled hair was all over the place, he looked like he’s been crying in a ditch for two days, and his clothes were creased- if not slightly ragged.   
As he attempted to fix his hair, his eyes went to where Phoenix used to be.   
“You okay, dude?”  
No answer.   
“Phoenix?”  
No answer again.   
Turning around, Nick faced an empty bathroom. Walking over to the first stall, he slowly nudged it open.  
Empty.  
The next: empty.   
The final stall: empty.   
Maybe he went outside? Nah, he would have heard that shitty creaky door open, right?   
Exiting the boy’s bathroom, Nick looked down each side of the building.   
Nothing was found.   
“Phoenix, quit dicking around, man! This isn’t funny.”   
Walking around the building to make sure he wasn’t outside, Nick found himself standing in front of the boy’s bathroom again.   
That’s when a chill was sent down his spine. The chill was so strong that it gave him goosebumps, sending every hair on his neck to stand upright.  
Turning around, Nick came face to face with a black suit.  
Shit.   
~  
The girls exited the bathroom to find Phoenix pacing outside.   
“Hey, what happened?”   
“Nick fell asleep, that’s what happened,” expressed the tall boy, “one minute he’s looking in the mirror, and the next, he drops to the floor!”  
Opening the door that led to the boy’s bathroom, Phoenix gestured to the passed out Nick, who lied on the ground.   
Gillian ran over to him, placing a hand on his forehead. He was cold and pale. At first glance, you would see an unmoving corpse. If it wasn’t for his chest rising and lowering, you’d think he was dead.   
“How long has he been out for?”  
“About four minutes.”  
Her fingers lifting his eyelid, an evident hazed eye could be seen.   
“Slender Sickness,” Gillian diagnosed, “I guess we know now if he took the formula or not. He was never a big fan of needles.”   
“What’d we do,” Jessica panicked, “We can’t leave him here!”   
“Someone should stay with him; at least two people. Jess, Theresa, Josephine, would you mind holding down the fort?”   
The trio of girls had no objections.   
“Phoenix and I will finish the job. Stay here until we get back…or until the sun comes up.”  
Smiling at her, Theresa gave Gillian and Phoenix a positive look.   
“Good luck, and don’t be late for tomorrow’s meeting! I want both of you up and at the library at 9am, got it?”   
Phoenix gave her a noogie in response, and Gillian hugged her best friend. Though nobody wanted to acknowledge it, they were giving their silent goodbyes.   
As Jessica watched her two friends leave the boy’s bathroom, her eyes traveled down to Nick.   
“What do you think he’s dreaming about?”  
“It’s Slender Sickness, remember? He’s not dreaming about anything. He’s being tortured.”   
Theresa sighed sadly, bringing her legs closer to her body as a self-assuring embrace. Josephine remained standing, pacing around the room out of boredom.


	5. Chapter 5

Half hour into waiting, Jessica, Josephine, and Theresa got bored. They knew that they had to watch over Nick. They knew that they were his only means of physical protection.  
But doing absolutely nothing irked the young women.   
“I can’t,” Jess sighed, getting to her feet, “We have to help.”  
“How? We don’t have any lasers.”  
Placing a finger to her chin, Jess began to gnaw at her lower lip, eyes glazed over in thought.   
…  
“The messages.”   
“Huh?” Josephine gave her a weird look, not catching what she was saying right away.  
“You know,” Jessica made wild gestures with her hands, “The thingies, the doodads, the notes!”   
Raising an eyebrow, Theresa fought the tug at the side of her lips.   
“The 8 Pages…?”  
“Yeah! Those things! As lore goes, those who find the 8 Pages are safe. If we get the pages, Slender can’t hurt the team, right?”   
Letting out a giggle, Josephine sighed.   
“I know we’re desperate, but how are we supposed to find 8 Pages in an unmapped forest?”  
Smirking, the more enthusiastic girl crossed her arms.   
“We already found one, which is why Slender attacked Nick I assume. That and he was an idiot for not taking the formula.”  
Standing up, the curly haired brunette to the right of Jessica gave her a solemn look.   
“That formula wears off in about 7 hours from now. If we don’t find the pages by then, we’re as good as dead too.”  
The other girl didn’t reply. She simply continued to smile, looking her friends in the eye.   
Though this wasn’t totally out of character for Jess, the stare was sort of creeping Theresa out.   
They had two choices; since Jessica wasn’t going to give up on this thought, they can let her go alone and stay with Nick, or they can leave with Jess and try to find the Pages. Jeeze, why don’t they just pick their inevitable doom from a hat at random?  
“Fine. But we have to hide Nick somewhere.”  
Aiding Theresa in picking up the boy, she and Josephine wondered around the room until coming across a closet. It was more like a janitor’s closet, but it was spacy. It would have to do.   
Moving some mops and brooms out of the way, they carefully sat Nick sideways on the ground.   
“Hold on tight, Nickolas. We’ll be back soon.”  
~  
Gillian set up their 6th laser, smiling when finished.   
They had a suitcase of lasers to go…approximately 6 more disks to set up. That means four miles left to walk.  
“That’s it on the North side of the forest,” Phoenix sighed, “We have the East and the South to cover before we can call it a day.”   
“Don’t you find it weird,” the young lady suddenly asked.   
“Hum?”  
“Don’t you find it weird that we’ve been out for this long, yet we’ve barely come across any obstacles?”   
Rolling his eyes, her accomplice groaned.   
“Don’t jinx us, Gillian. If the night continues to be like this, all of us will get to go home.”  
“But isn’t it weird,” stressed she. Phoenix in response shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Maybe a little.”   
Closing the suitcase, he slugged it over his shoulder. It was the cue that he was ready to leave, yet Gillian remained where she was.  
He waited a few minutes to satisfy her curiosity, but after some time he grew impatient.   
“What are you doing?”   
Her eyes landing on his, her expression blank.   
“I think we’re being followed. Every time you or I move, I hear rustling like there’s a third person present or something.” Her whispers were hardly loud enough for him to hear, but being a sensible man, Phoenix pursed his lips.   
“I think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.”   
Turning to walk the other way, things took a drastic turn.   
CHOMP  
A bear trap was triggered, catching Phoenix’s leg with its iron teeth.   
“AAH!”  
“Hold still, it’ll tighten if you move!” Gillian walked over to the device, and was about to help him out of the trap…when she felt something puncture her mid-back.   
Pausing dead in her tracts, blood dripped from the side of her mouth- eventually becoming a liquid fountain. As she fell on her side, her eyes caught the sight of two Creepypasta Ticci Toby and Eyeless Jack.   
The ticking killer walked over to Gillian, ripping his rusty hatchet out of her back carelessly.   
“A-all yours *tick* EJ.”   
The quieter murderer kneeled beside Gillian, tilting his head to a side. He studied her face for a moment, before proceeding with what he does best.   
Lifting her shirt to her upper ribcage, EJ lowered his scalpel to where her kidneys were located.   
Though Gillian wanted to scream all through the operation, she didn’t have enough strength. The pain became so terrible that, in her mind, she was begging for it to be over already. She wanted to die, rather than being sliced open and watching a cannibal steal her organs.  
“AAH,” roared a well-known scream.   
By inhospitably kicking Phoenix’s caught leg, Ticci Toby had severed it from the ankle down. Sharp bone and flesh was left, his foot lying a few feet from his severed leg.  
Shortly after, hacking sounds could be distinguished. His screams faded as the hacking continued- even that ultimately ending.   
Reaching into the gash made, EJ searched for what he was looking for.   
Gillian grunted as she felt his fingers sting and poke the inside of her wound. Soon enough, Eyeless held a bloody kidney in his hand.  
Stuffing it into his hoodie pocket, his empty sockets drifted to Gillian’s face once more. He checked her pulse, and his shoulders lifted up and down, as if he sighed. With one look at Ticci Toby, the stuttering killer stepped forth.   
Aiming his hatchet at Gillian’s head, she closed her eyes and waited for the final blow. When it came, she couldn’t have been any more grateful. The place she was going had no pain, sorrow, evil or death. There was only peace.


	6. Chapter 6

“Got the fifth page~,” Jessica sung, handing it to Theresa.  
As you can see, they were very successful so far. In all, they’ve only had a glimpse of Slenderman, who had a three-chance policy.   
First look: not bad. Second look: you’re in trouble. Third look: out of chances. Forth look: you’re dead.   
Their strategy was to stick together, and to keep their eyes on the ground. By now, they didn’t think- they knew that Slenderman was either in front or behind them. If they look up, there’s no doubt in their mind that he was there.   
“Three pages to go,” Josephine sighed, “Thank God. We’re almost home-free.”   
…  
“How do you think Nick and the others are,” Jessica asked, her head pointed down.   
“I’m sure they’re fine. Gillian’s no dummy, and Nick is safe.”  
“I know, but what if Nick woke up?”  
Rolling her eyes, Theresa tucked some hair behind her ear.   
“Knowing him, he’d freak out at first.”  
Jessica stopped in her tracks, quieter than usual.  
She wanted to go back and check up on him. Their job was to protect him, and here they were, doing their own thing. Perhaps they should have brought Nick along. But that would only complicate things farther.   
What if they ran into a Creepypasta? There’s no way Nick would be able to take care of himself, being asleep and all. They’d probably go after him first and hunt them down next. It was a better idea leaving him behind, hidden and hopefully safe.   
Reaching over, Theresa flexed her hand. Reluctantly, she placed her hand on Jessica’s shoulder, giving it a gentle rub. Not being a social person comes with the lack of physical attention. Doing something like this, or doing something such as hugging, was all but foreign to her. If she’s hugged or touched, she typically stands as stiff as a board and allows it to happen. As you can imagine, it took a lot of courage to do this.   
“Any other time I’d say let’s check on Nick, but this is life and death. Remember: once we get the pages, Slender can’t hurt any of us. Once that happens, he can’t say or do shit about us completing the mission. It’s best if we keep going.”  
Nodding sadly, Jessica continued to walk with the two other girls close behind her.   
~  
Waking up with a start, Nick looked around him in a feat of worry.   
Where was he? Where was Slenderman? Why was it so dark?  
His first question was answered by accidently touching a mop. Beside it he felt a broom, and on the floor next to him was a spray bottle.   
It was safe to say that he was in a closet.  
CREEK  
Covering his mouth to limit the sound of breathing, Nick heard someone enter the room outside of the one he was trapped in.  
Looking through the crack in the door, his eyes landed on a familiar creature.   
Smile Dog.   
Jerking away from the crack instantly, he reframed from making any noise.  
Okay, Smile Dog was in here. But that wasn’t what he heard enter the room. He heard a person’s footsteps; boots on the cracked tile floor.   
Gathering the courage to look through the crack again, his eyes came in contact with someone else’s.   
This time jumping, Nick heard the closet door open.   
A kid about his height stood in front of him. If the black hardly past shoulder-length hair didn’t give it away, the wide insane eyes and paper-white skin did.   
He was staring at Jeff the Killer.  
“What do you know,” Jeff chuckled, “You’re Nick, right?” While he waited for a reply, the murderer placed his bloody knife to his lips, not fearful of the blade in the least bit.   
“How the hell do you know that,” the scared boy interrogated.   
“Are you kidding? The girl wouldn’t stop squealing about you!” he counted with his fingers, continuing the rant with a chuckle “‘Tell him I love him’, ‘I’m so sorry Nick’; the list goes on and on.”  
Roughly pulling him out of the closet, Jeff threw him across the room.   
“So…you two were boyfriend and girlfriend right,” came the smiling killer’s mocking question.  
“Shut up you bastard,” Nick hissed, wiping blood from his forehead and accidently smearing it across his face.   
“Now, now, let’s be nice.” Jeff snapped his fingers, making Smile Dog sit beside him like a trained pup.   
His voice suddenly become low and menacing, “However…you did hurt my dog…didn’t you Nickolas?”  
Smile Dog began to growl like he did before, looking up at his owner for the word.   
Glancing down at his pet, Jeff looked back at Nick with a chilling glare.  
“Smile,” the dog whimpered in response, looking more eager by the moment, “Feed.”   
Once the word left his lips, the dog mauled Nickolas, biting him wherever he could sink his teeth. Skin stretched, slashes were made; all leading to chunks of flesh being ripped from Nick’s body.   
Jeff watched with a pleased expression, though it might have been hard to tell due to his forever-smile.   
Eventually, the cries and screams of Smile’s prey ceased. Nonetheless, the demon dog continued to eat.   
Kneeling down, Jeff cooed, “Who’s a good boy? Who’s my good boy?”   
Smile, in return, licked his owner’s face and rubbed against Jeff’s body.   
Patting the side of his pet, the late teen sighed contently.   
“Now…where are those friends I’ve heard so much about?”  
~  
Josephine lingered behind as the trio of girls ran. She was the one that seemed more out of breath.   
“Hold on, guys, I have to stop.”  
She bent down, breathing slowly to catch her breath.   
“Come on, Josie. We have to stick it out,” Jessica encouraged, not looking up from the ground.   
“Yeah, two more pages and we can forget about Slender,” Tessa added, hoping it would give her sister an incentive of sorts.   
Josephine chuckled, before giving a nod.   
“Alright, let’s…” she trailed off, looking to the left of her.  
The two other girls slowly looked in that direction as well, only to see an arm from behind a bush.   
It was quiet. Nobody moved, nor did anybody say anything. All they could do is think the worst.   
Slowly walking towards the arm, Jessica let out a small screech. Before the sisters could catch up to her, she held her hand out as to tell them to stop.   
“No, don’t!”  
Theresa, ignoring her plead, ran until she was standing in front of a hellish scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Gillian was on her side, bloodied. Her skull was cracked open, blood matter decorating her face and grass around the gouge. From the looks of it, she was brought down by the likes of Eyeless Jack…though the finishing blow sort of threw her for a loop.  
“It looks like Eyeless wasn’t alone.” A tear or two leaked from Tessa’s eye, though she held back the rest out of spite for whoever did this to her best friend.   
“You don’t say…” Josephine stood in front of Phoenix, who was nearly minced into bite sized pieces from his waist down. The only thing actually left intact was a severed foot. A bear trap was a few feet from the body, telling the story of how his foot got detached in the first place.   
Jessica stood over to a side, looking a little green. As expected, she turned to throw up.  
“Um…where’d the suitcases go?”   
Josephine’s question made everyone all but panic. Their eyes searched the small area, looking behind boshes, and glancing up into the trees.  
Walking over to a nearby tree, Tessa yanked a piece of paper off the bark. The note read: “Shall we play a game?”   
Jess took the paper from her friend, and sneered at what she read.  
Looking down, Josephine gave a gloomy sigh.   
“They aren’t going to let us go without a fight.”   
Stuffing the note in her pocket, Theresa grinned. It wasn’t a very big grin, but it was to help lighten the mood.   
“They wanna play? That’s fine with me. But, just so they know: we’re not losing.”   
~  
Jeff stood off to a side, blending into the background. His black charred eyes studied the group of survivors, like a wild cat stalking its prey.   
Their determination, their false hope, aggravated the killer beyond measure.  
Not going to lose, eh? That’s big talk, coming from a pathetic mortal. If he wanted to, he could slice every one of those bitches to shreds right now. But where was the fun in that?   
Between the other Pastas and Slenderman, killing them right here right now would be a gift.  
So, he was going to wait and stalk them. They’ll have to split up sometime, and when they do, he’ll be there. Then he’ll show them how much of a chance they really have at escaping this forest alive.   
~  
They had one more note to go, thanks to Slender’s lovely free-be. If they didn’t know any better, they’d say Slenderman wanted them to find the last page.   
That was a bit hard to believe, since they haven’t found anything yet.   
“40 minutes until the serum wears off,” Jessica announced. Out of despair, she took her watch off and tossed it wherever. “We’re not going to find it, are we?”   
“Of course we are,” Josephine chirped. “We’re just not looking hard enough!” She lifted her head to observe the area better, when her shriek could be heard.   
Clutching her eyes shut, she let out a small whimper and held onto her sister’s arm.   
“No, no, no! I saw him; that suited bastard!”   
The more annoyed girl patted Josephine’s shoulder, and eventually her arm was released.   
That makes strike two for everybody. Theresa was the first to get her second strike, and from then on everybody’s luck has been wearing out.   
“Just don’t look up,” Jess sighed.  
Theresa pitted her friends, mulling over the events of the night. Comparing them from this morning, to now: they were completely different people.   
Jessica’s typical hope and optimism seemed to be thinning, Josephine was acting like she could quit any moment now, and Theresa wasn’t doing much better.   
Even if her quiet and un-fazing attitude was commonplace, those characteristics darkened quite a lot. Nothing surprised her anymore; not Josephine’s scream or the dark atmosphere around her. She no longer cared about the mission. She barely cared about her life. She just wanted this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up and realize that her friends were still alive, and that they weren’t stupid enough to take on the entire Creepypasta race.   
Oh how she wished this was simply a horrid nightmare.  
But deep inside, she knew for sure…she wasn’t dreaming. Everything that has happened was reality, and she was stuck in between the lines of Heaven and Hell with no way out.  
“Oh my God,” Jessica suddenly squeaked.   
The group of girls gasped at the sudden happy outburst, and looked up to see the last page. It was on an old sinister tree, not even two yards from where they were standing now.   
Just as Josephine took the first few steps towards the note, everyone was stunned to see a figure step in front of it.   
Theresa noted the person instantly, as the person she saw staring at their car. But that was before the car ran out of gas. This Creepypasta couldn’t have stalked and preyed upon the group since then…right?   
“Now this is more like it.” His deep- slightly raspy- voice made him sound mature. Yet, it also had a disturbing aspect to it.  
Reaching into his white blood-stained hoodie, the boy took a photo out of his pocket. Turning it over so they could see the picture, a chuckle escaped his mouth.   
“Look familiar, kiddies?”  
The trio of girls was baffled to see a picture of their friends, accompanied by their recently deceased member. Her dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes left no doubt in their mind; this Creepypasta was their friend’s killer.   
Putting the picture back in his pocket, the boy took a step forth with his knife in hand. Doing so made him come out of the shade, enough that the group could distinguish who they were looking at.   
Jeff the Killer: an infamous Creepypasta, frozen at his early 20s, even though he became a murderer at age 13. He nearly killed a circle of bullies as a human, thus learning that he loved inflicting pain on others.   
You’d think the story would stop there, but it doesn’t.   
He was soon invited to the bully’s party, where they set him on fire. This created most of the appearance they see now…most of it. So he could forever see his new ‘beautiful’ self, Jeff burnt off his eyelids, and cut into his cheeks, creating his gruesome smile. When his mother found him, he fundamentally went batshit and killed his parents, as well as his brother Liu.  
6 or 7 years later, here he is; bearing the title Jeff the Killer.   
“That’s her photo,” Jessica whispered. “We took that on our vacation to the Grand Cannon…”   
“Where the fuck did you get that,” Josephine suddenly hissed.  
“It’s just a little souvenir, doll. It’s not like she’s going to need it where she is anyway.”   
They did everything within their power not to charge at the smiling killer right then and there, but they were smarter than that.   
There’s a reason why a Creepypasta can kill families at a time. They had the strength, speed, and endurance to fight off groups of people. Three girls would be cake to this guy, especially considering how long he’s been in the business for.   
His knife pointed in the direction of Theresa, his attitude appeared to take a different turn.   
“Oh…I know you! You were the one looking out the window, right?” He paused for an answer, but didn’t get one.   
Like hell she was going to talk to Jeff the Killer! Not that she would have spoken to a stranger anyway…but at least she had a better reason this way.   
“Hum…you’re not very talkative, are you? That’s alright.” His voice lowered until it was hardly above a mutter, “The less begging I have to hear, my God.”  
In a swift motion, Theresa scooped a rock up with her hand, and chucked it at Jeff. Thankfully, it landed a good blow to his armed hand, thus causing him to drop his weapon.   
“Ah, fuck!” Ignoring his pain, he leaned down to pick up his knife, but by then the girls had split up into separate directions. “Goddamn it!”


	8. Chapter 8

Spotting a flash of pink off to his left, Jeff's direction swiftly changed.  
Upon entering a clearing, he followed the figure down an ally way caused by two buildings. It was a little bigger than a regular ally way, actually; but a thin strip of room, nonetheless.   
The black haired one stood feet away, in what seemed to be an act of fearlessness- despite being cornered.   
If her sudden lack of shoes didn't give it away, her panting did. She was tired and scared.   
Perfect.  
As Jeff stepped forth, his lidless orbs traveled to her hands. A shoe was firmly held in each.  
A laugh managed to rise out of his throat at the mere thought.  
What was she going to do, jab him to death with the toe of a sneaker? Haha! This was going to be fun.  
“I’m not going to candy-code it for you, precious,” chuckled he, “This is going to hurt like a motherfucker.”  
Lifting his knife, the lidless Creepypasta caught a glimpse of something from the reflection on his weapon.   
Dodging just in time, a bear-trap whizzed past his head. As it retracted, Jeff turned to see who this interesting contraption belonged to.   
There stood an average sized male, a little older than his victim. His red hair defined his pale lifeless skin, and his completely black eyes, giving his appearance character. His shirt was tattered beyond measure, leaving spots here and there that exposed stitched up skin, and even some gashes. He wore dirty jeans that surprisingly didn’t have any holes, and didn’t wear any sneakers. As for his left leg; that was replaced with a wooden prostatic limb.  
“What the hell are you supposed to be,” Jeff finally asked, lifting a brow, “Jolly Green Pirate?”  
Slugging his bear trap- which was on a strong chain- over his shoulder, the figure switched the weight from his bad foot, to his good one.   
“Call me Wood. You,” he pointed in the direction of Josephine, “I’d get back to your friends if I were you.”  
She gave him a strange look, making him give her a sideways grin.  
“You know that there’s an unlocked door behind you, right?”   
As soon as it was said, the girl was gone. She didn’t give the action any thought. She just left.   
Jeff, who was less than enthusiastic by this time, gave a harsh snarl.   
With a full bound, he had attacked Wood.  
For a while, it was just him fighting off Jeff, until he got ahold of his bear-trap.   
Swinging it in a skilled way, he threw it in the direction of his foe.   
Dodged.   
He repeated the action.   
Dodged.   
Twisting his body in a circular motion, the chain wrapped itself around his waist for an instant, before he yanked back on the hawser with all his strength.   
Though still dodged, the rusted bear-trap grazed the opponent’s white cheek.  
At first, the smiling murderer did nothing…until a laugh made its way out his body. Jeffery’s finger touched the cut, smearing the blood across his face purposely.   
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen myself bleed. I almost forgot how much it hurt.”   
Deciding to lick the blood off his finger, Jeff put his knife away.   
“As much as I want to stay and get to know each other, I have three bitches to slaughter. And you know what they say. You can’t spell slaughter without laughter!”   
Using his hands as leverage, Jeff hopped up the dumpster- which was a few feet to the right of him. As suspected, Wood tried to attack him once more. The move was clearly too predictable, as Jeff easily side-stepped the attack with barely any trouble. With a hop, Jeff was on the roof and making his escape.  
Wood tried to follow him, but by the time he got around the building, Jeff was gone.   
Shit. He better go tell the others that he found Josephine. In the meantime, he should see where that girl is headed.   
Walking to where Josephine used to stand, the boy crouched down to touch the bent grass.   
She sways when she runs, probably from scoliosis. That makes her easier to track. The only problem was: if he can track her, others can too. He just has to be the first to find her.   
~  
Jessica looked around frantically, careful not to run into Slender.   
Fuck this was bad…  
She had to get that last page! But that’s most likely what Jeff the Killer wants her to do. Then again, he could be using reverse psychology on them. He could also be working in cahoots with Slenderman.   
“Jess?”  
Hearing the voice, the girl spun around to see Josephine. The two embraced each other, happy that the two friends were still alive.   
“Where’s Theresa?”   
“I think she headed the opposite direction of you,” answered Josie.   
She still looked a little out of breath, but Jessica wouldn’t blame her. She isn’t used to this much exercise. Hell, all of them were pretty much bums who conspired in the attic of a library, before any of this happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Taking ahold of her shoulders, Josephine looked her friend in the eye. This was as serious as she’s ever been.   
“That Jeff dude is seriously after us; hell-bent, in every sense of the word! He would have gotten me…”   
Jessica raised an eyebrow.  
“Would have? What happened? Did you fight him or something?”   
The other girl blew a raspberry in the air, internally laughing at the last question.  
Jess rolled her eyes, thinking the query fairly thoughtless herself.   
“Someone saved me. I think it was a person anyway. It may have been a Creepypasta actually.”  
Placing a hand on her head, the more worried girl checked Josephine’s temperature.   
Pushing her hand away, the black haired teen continued her solemn domineer.  
“I’m serious!”  
“I know; that’s what’s scary. We should keep moving. Come on.”  
Taking her by the wrist, Jessica began to drag her in a direction.  
Though she didn’t fight her, Josephine was a little frustrated. It wasn’t the matter if she was sick or not. It was the fact that her best friend didn’t believe her! On the other hand, everyone was drugged to shit when they arrived at the forest. Nobody even knew the aftermath of Gillian’s serum. For all they know, they were still in the car, hallucinating.  
~  
Two people watched the pair girls from afar. The female had no eyes at all- rather empty eye-sockets. Nevertheless, the black within them substituted as eyes. The other duo was bright red, and belonged to a boy in his late teens.   
“Are they…you know, them?”   
“I’m not sure. They look familiar, as if I’ve seen them in a dream,” the deeper voice responded.   
The more feminine individual turned her head towards her friend.   
“Should we help?”  
…  
He couldn’t answer that right away.   
Should they help? After all, those girls were human. Helping humans was completely taboo for Creepypastas. He’s only been alive for a half hour and he knows that much.   
“You heard what she said. Jeff the Killer is dead-set on killing them, and that Theresa person.”  
Tears swelled up in the girl’s sockets, looking more like red-tainted water than your average salty tears.   
“So we’re going to do nothing?”  
His eyes narrowing, the male clicked his tongue.  
“I never said that. If that rancid smear Jeff is involved, we’re definitely going to do something.” He spat the name like a bad flavor, a growl somewhere in the mist of the sentence.  
Another figure approached from behind.   
The two Creepypastas didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. They could tell from his sent.  
“Woodsman,” the red-eyed person greeted.   
“Dead Bite,” the other welcomed.   
“Where’s Toxicity?” The female character glanced around, looking for the only missing Creepypasta.   
Her now visible form was semi-transparent. Her long grey nightgown nearly touched the floor, and her tar-black hair barely reached her mid-back. Her glowing white skin held the majority of the pellucidity, making her eye-sockets and hair stick out the most.   
Standing up, the second male in the area became physically noticeable as well.   
His dark brown hair touched the nape of his neck, and was somehow styled in a very neat way. His white t-shirt and leather jacket were bloodied all to hell, and most of his body was sewn together. His torn and ripped jeans had to be the dirtiest item on him, though unlike his shirt and leather jacket, it hardly had any blood stains. The skin around his stitches looked pulled, but other than that, it wasn’t a large eye-sore.   
“She’s here,” came Dead Bite’s announcement.  
Dropping from the trees above, a female Creepypasta made herself known. With green eyes and shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, her persona was complete with deathly pale skin, a black crop-top (torn at the ends to expose a fairy large gash on her side), a lab-coat, and a pair of faded jeans.   
“I told you to stop reading my mind without my consent,” the girl huffed, “I swear you think you have the right or something.”  
Toxicity placed a hand on her hip, content with the glare she was receiving from Dead Bite. While doing this, she hardly noticed the other girl running towards her.  
“Toxy!”   
Unfortunately, the black haired girl phased right through the more solid figure. On her stomach, the apparition twisted her face in annoyance.   
“Heartthrob, this’s the second time you tried to do that.”  
Waving her hand to dismiss Wood’s comment, she got to her feet. There was no need to dust her clothes off, as exemplified before. She probably couldn’t lean against a tree, even if her life depended on it.  
“What’s the deal with the humans?” The change of subject was refreshing, even if nobody would admit that.  
“Jeff the Killer and Slenderman are on their tails, that’s what,” sighed Woodsman.   
Hearing the name made one of Dead’s red eyes twitch. Despite that happening, he didn’t care to comment.   
“And?”   
Raising an eyebrow, everyone gave Toxicity a look.  
“Did you get a good look at them?”  
She gave a single nod in response.  
“Didn’t they seem familiar?”   
“Maybe a little…so what? They’re humans.”  
Finally at his limit, Dead Bite gave everyone an aggravated grimace. His fists clenched at his sides, and his eyebrows furrowed together.  
“It doesn’t matter if they’re humans or Creepypastas like us. We can’t let that man-whore get what he wants!”  
Woodsman deadpanned, “You mean Jeff the Killer?”   
“Don’t say it!”  
Letting out a small sigh, Toxicity moved some of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.   
“Fine, but on one condition: we help them, and then leave afterwards. We still have to figure out who we are before we go befriending a bunch of strangers.”   
The small group of Creepypastas nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

Theresa scaled the large latter, eager to get to her destination.   
She had no clue where she was going, give or take. But at this point it didn’t matter. What did matter was the fact that she hasn’t been here before.  
And she’s willing to bet her life that this is where she can find another note.   
Sure, she knew where Jeff the Killer’s guarded note was. But she wasn’t taking the chance of running into him again.   
Slender’s Proxies kill for their master, and make notes. So even if they found seven said notes, there has to be more scattered around the forest. At least, she hopes there’s more…  
Panting, Tessa reached the top of the latter. Staring back at her was a circular plat form, which looked like an outdoor living room than anything else.   
In the center was a longstanding muddy couch, which was decorated with holes of all sizes. Memory-foam stuck out of the openings, some littering the unstable floor she was standing on.   
Taking a step forward, Theresa’s eyes drifted to the near glass. Though dirty and scratched, it was see-through all the same.  
And what she saw almost gave her a heart attack.   
Two Creepypastas were inside the glass room. From the looks of it, both were male.   
Crouching beneath the glass part of the wall, Tessa got out of sight. Picking up a sharp piece of metal beside her foot, she held it to her chest firmly.   
“I still don’t know why we have to do this, but we can’t interfere,” came a muffled voice.   
“It’s Slender’s business. Orders are orders,” another voice joined. “Though I have to admit, this does seem to contradict.”   
“I think he enjoys sucking the fun out of everything sometimes…”  
The voices came closer to the room’s exit, making Theresa’s heart pound harder against her chest.   
Was this her end? After all she’s been through, and how hard she fought to survive? After…after Gillian?   
Letting out a silent and shaky breath, the frightened girl swallowed a lump in her throat. As she watched the door beside her open, a brilliant idea struck her.   
Leaping out of hiding, she slammed herself into the first person she saw.   
The masked boy caught himself, even though he knew that he could have been thrown off the platform altogether, if it wasn’t for the sturdy banister.   
Before Theresa could attack the other person, he held up his gloved hands.  
He wasn’t armed at the moment. His weapon, a metal pipe, was still strapped to his side.   
But that didn’t change the fact that all Creepypastas were experienced in hand-to-hand combat. If they wanted to, they could take her out once she lets her guard down.   
“Wow, wow, calm down,” the one in orange soothed. “Easy, take it easy. We’re not going to hurt you.”   
It was almost as if he was talking to an injured animal. That pissed Tessa off. However, the idea that he said he wasn’t going to harm her threw the girl for a loop.   
Sympathy maybe?   
Backing away from both boys, she switched the aim of her weapon from one male to the other.   
They were Slender’s Proxies; Masky and Hoodie. The two were practically inseparable. It’s even suggested that they were close friends, or perhaps related, before Slenderman got to their heads.  
“You’re looking for the last page, right,” Masky asked. He jerked his thumb towards the glass room. “There’s one in there.”   
“You think I’m that stupid,” she spat in response, “I may not have an IQ over 112, but I know when to listen to my instincts. And right now, they’re telling me you’re full of shit.”  
The Creepypastas exchanged glances for a brief moment, Hoodie reaching into his pocket to pull out a fist full of nails.   
Glancing over at Masky, Theresa saw him holding a hammer instead of his ‘normal’ weapon, a knife.  
“We know you have reason to doubt everything that we say, but we’re not permitted to kill you- or your human friends. Our business is strictly with Slenderman.” Hoodie then pointed at the staircase to the left of him, and began to sidestep towards the flight of stairs.  
Tessa watched both of them leave, her eyes furrowing together in confusion and thought.  
He unnecessarily stressed the word ‘human’. Could that mean she and the others have some sort of Creepypasta alliance?  
Rolling her eyes at the thought, she decided to enter the glass room.   
The room looked like an abandoned radio station.   
The radio itself was ancient, at least traveling back to the 1920s. A knob was missing, and the other looked as if it would fall off at the slightest touch.  
Two chairs were leaned up against a wall; old, plastic, and uncomfortable looking. Though, one of the seats was noticeably newer.  
Scanning the room for a long time, Theresa’s eyes came across a transportable closet.   
Walking over to the armoire, she opened it with ginger hands. Inside, nailed to the back of the empty wardrobe, was the very thing she needed to save her friends.


	11. Chapter 11

Ripping the page from the nail, the area around her slowly turned red. The floor, her clothes, the walls, the portable closet; it was like she was trapped inside a large red box.   
'Congratulations, Tessa. You have found all eight pages.'   
Looking down at her watch, she realized that the serum was finished. It was expired exactly four minutes ago.   
Turning to see Slenderman, she had to look up in order to come face-to-face with the creature.   
Folklore couldn’t be any more accurate, appearance-wise. Not only was he so tall that he had to slightly hunch over, in order to fit in the room, but his limbs were lengthy in the most exaggerated form.  
“That means you’re going to let us go now, right?” It was pathetic how pleading her voice sounded. But after everything she’s been through- after so many close calls- she just wanted to see her parents again.   
'In a manner of speaking, yes.'  
“What do you mean ‘in a manner of speaking’? We went along with your game. We won, and you lost.”  
'Correction; you won. I would have allowed you and your friends to leave my domain alive, if you were to find the last page together. Given the circumstances, you’re friends are still mine.'   
“But that’s not fair!”  
'That is the game. The other humans can still earn their freedom, if they are to find one page each, or one page as a group. As a courtesy, I will increase the deadline to sunrise.'   
Sunrise was in an hour from now. It’s a snowball’s chance in Hell that all of them will make it; assuming that they will make it until then.  
Still, there is a way…  
“What way? Tell me, please!” Tears leaked from her eyes, her face red and her eyes bloodshot.   
'You can give up your life to save another, or you may leave now. Keep in mind that if you forfeit your life, I will have to kill you right here.'  
He wanted her to choose between saving one of her friends, and saving herself? What kind of sadistic sick son of a bitch was he?!  
Saving herself would make her no greater than a Creepypasta. But if she chooses to save one of her friends, how does she know he’ll keep his promise? There’s no binding contract stating that he will have to hold his end of the bargain.   
'I do not wish to rush you, child. But you cannot ponder on this forever.'   
Letting out a sigh, Theresa raised her damp face to stand properly.   
That’s when she saw a familiar person standing outside the glass room.   
She was drastically altered, a walking corpse if you will, but Tessa knows that lab coat anywhere. She was looking at Gillian.  
“I’m not choosing. We’re all getting out of this alive.”   
;What makes you so sure?'  
His skin ripped and pealed back where his mouth should be, revealing a chilling aperture of sharp teeth. The mouth stretched to his ‘ears’, drool and black coagulated blood dripping from the sides and down his chin.   
“Because,” a smile of her own stretched across her face, “Compared to my mom’s cooking, I’d rather you any day.”   
Once the words left her mouth, static began to fill her ears, making her cover them and wince in pain. Then, the windows shattered, due to the ear-splitting noise.   
Feeling herself being lifted, Theresa was surprised to see another familiar face carrying her. It kind of looked like Nickolas.  
“Dead Bite, at your service,” he chirped, before jumping out one of the windows.   
Closing her eyes tightly, the brunette held on for dear life. But when she felt a light thud, and a light bounce, she was amazed to see herself still in one piece.   
“Tessa,” Jess bellowed.   
Setting the girl down, Dead was about to go in the other direction. Instead, he turned back around and grinned.   
“I bet Jeff the Killer couldn’t do that.”   
While the girls were still hugging, the sound of a blood-curdling screech sounded throughout the forest. Two Creepypastas were involuntarily thrown out the window from high above. One in particular hit the ground head-first.   
Rushing to her out of sheer worry, Theresa shook Gillian’s body.   
“Gillian? Gillian, are you okay?”   
The girl gave a groan in response, but never fully returned to consciousness.   
Shaking his head with an awe-filled expression, Dead Bite cracked his knuckles.   
“You three, stay here and keep out of sight. I have long, tall, and nasty to take care of.”   
The human girls all nodded, and watched as he ran back up the stairs. The second Creepypasta that was thrown out of the tower above stayed with them. This one looked like Phoenix. The only differences were his eyes, his leg, and his red hair.   
“She’s going to be all right, isn’t she,” Josephine asked, looking down at the unconscious figure beside Theresa.   
The red haired boy sighed in reply, “She’s a tough girl. A bump on the head isn’t going to stop her from doing anything.”


	12. Chapter 12

Toxicity couldn’t control her own thoughts, or the flashing images going through her head. She was seeing and hearing things that she assumed were once hers. But a part of her couldn’t believe it completely. That piece of her thought this all to be a delusion.  
After all, she was just born! It would be preposterous to think merely this morning she was a human; a weak mortal. Right?   
Yet, these foreign emotions she was experiencing; warmth, sympathy, relaxation, and joy. They had to root from somewhere.  
Very well. Let’s assume that she was human before she became…what she is. Would that really change anything now? She’s a Creepypasta. Being friends with a human- with humans- is forbidden. It’s not done by any stretch of the imagination!  
Besides, she didn’t need anything but her thoughts, acquaintances, and afflictions to keep her content. Having a purpose is what really matters. If you have a purpose, what’s the need of emotions?  
It was then that something with in girl clicked. Her frozen heart began to thaw, and she felt…alive again.  
What is a being without emotions? A spirit? A robot? Does she want to be either of those? No. She wants to be so much more.  
Of course she wanted a purpose. And she had one! It’s the soul reason why she is here; why she hasn’t passed on, and refused to go into the light. People here, on Earth, needed and wanted her.   
She needed to protect the ones she loved- and still loves. She needs to get up right now and keep her friends safe.  
Why? Because…  
She would spend every last breath just to know that they are in good hands. She would die for them!  
Toxicity’s eyes snapped open, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her body. In a full bound, she got to her feet, and looked at the battle field.   
Slenderman was battling against the Creepypastas. Wood was on its back, trying to choke the beast with his indestructible chain, while the others were getting their hits in and dodging the beast’s tendrils. Dead Bite seemed to be the most injured, as some of his stitches coming undone and his left leg having a decent sized gash just below the knee.   
Heartthrob on the other hand, was jumping from Creepypasta to Creepypasta, possessing and fighting periodically. She was the defense in the regard that she can possess someone, before they’re hit, and dodge the attacks thrown their way.  
Cracking her knuckles, Toxicity reached inside her side-incision to pull out a bloody knife. It was average sized, and was previously kept near her rib-cage so that the weapon would do more good than bad. However, due to the fall she took earlier, it seems that the entire wound was bloodier than usual.   
Theresa stood to the side, giving the girl a reassuring look. The comforting action made Toxy smile.   
“Knock ‘em undead,” then the brunette playfully saluted the female Creepypasta.   
“Will do.”  
And so, she joined the fight at long last.   
Immediately, a tendril hurled her way. A swift jump and a quick recovery brought Toxicity closer to the Slenderman; close enough to make her move.  
Using the surrounding tendrils, she scaled up the creature until she was at its chest. Then, she threw her body forward so that her knife would impale the monster.   
Black tar-like plasma oozed from the growing slit, her body lowering to the ground as suit and flesh gave way.   
“What *pant* took you so long,” Wood huffed, in between dodging attacks.   
“I got a little side-tract.”   
Her green eyes traveled to Dead Bite, who gave her a knowing grin.   
She knew what he was implying instantly, as she turned away to scowl. Goddamn it. That boy will never stay out of her head, will he?


	13. Chapter 13

“Um…explain to me just how you know what you’re doing again? And where you learned it,” Jess whispered, looking down at Theresa’s creation.   
In her hand was a home-made device; made from aluminum foil, potassium nitrate, baking soda, and brown sugar. The supplies she needed were conveniently on hand- thanks to human Gillian and her quick-thinking mind.   
“When you grow up in solitude, tell me just what else cures your boredom. Then come find me.”   
Once done, Tessa flicked her handy lighter on. The only reason why she hasn’t used it, prior to know, is because it’s low on fluid. She wouldn’t be using it unless she had to.   
Running the flame underneath the foil, smoke began to rise out of the opening. Before the area got too smoggy, she threw it in the direction of the fight. Then, Josephine helped her light around 10 more.  
These, ladies and gents, are home-made smoke-bombs. One is enough to cover the ground of a standard-sized bedroom (about 3 inches off the floor). But this is a field we’re talking about. 12 smoke-bombs will definitely do the trick.   
This way Slenderman will have no choice but to shrink down to his normal height, to try not to be targeted right away. The only downside is that it may make it harder to locate Slender. But it had to have been help, in the regard that it evens out the odds of winning and losing.   
Josephine and Jessica held long branches in their hands, while Theresa seemed to disappear with the fog.   
Did she ditch them?! What the Hell, Tess!  
Josie was about to say something, when Jessica covered her mouth.  
No. They couldn’t speak without giving away their locations. They had to be absolutely, 100% silen-  
CRUNCH  
No sooner after the crisp leaf echoed throughout the painfully quiet field, a tendril swept Jessica off her feet. Her body collided with a tree, an evident trickle of fresh blood coming from her forehead. Along with the impact came her screech of agony.  
And then silence.  
Josephine now stood alone, tears streaming down her flushed face and hand clasped over her mouth.   
What should she do? Slenderman would want her to run to her friend. But she can’t flat-out abandon her!  
She won’t. She won’t leave her best friend to die!  
Sprinting as fast as she could to Jess, she allowed the girl to lean on her. Josie’s eyes constantly looked for Slender. He didn’t seem to be near, but she knew he was watching.  
He’s always watching.   
Carefully helping Jessica into an unknown direction, the short black-haired girl tried her best not to panic.   
Jess could hardly walk by herself, they were in an unmapped region, and Slenderman was probably on their tails. The very thought of it all put Josephine on the edge of ‘freaking out’.   
Spotting cover, she ran to it immediately.   
They looked like tunnels; individual tunnels. Barrels of only God knows what littered the area, but they couldn’t go any farther without risking their lives.   
Setting Jessica down against the inside of a tunnel, Josephine moved her hair out of her face to examine her wound. It was a pretty bad cut, and it was still bleeding.   
She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt, and dabbed the slash gently. Jess didn’t seem to mind- or notice for that matter. She was out of it.   
“J-just keep your eyes closed,” Josephine whispered. She was shaking. She was scared. “I’ll be back, I promise.”  
As she exited the small sanctuary, her eyes tried to find Slender. She had to lead him away from Jessica. Otherwise, they’ll both die.   
“Come on, come on, where are you…?”   
As if he answered her question, a rusty barrel rushed in Josephine’s direction. She managed to side-step it, and witnessed as it collided with another tunnel. Liquid poured out of the side of it.   
Turning to face the creature alone, Josie’s face scrunched in disgust.  
“So this is the Slenderman,” she murmured, her voice steadily rising. “This is the thing that killed my friends.”  
The bloodied man-like creature tilted its head, deciding to step closer. It began to grow in height, and its tendrils started to multiply. By the second, it looked more intimidating. Yet she stood her ground. Even when it was only inches away from her, she refused to move.   
Looking it in ‘the eyes’, Josephine studied its face.   
“I’m not afraid of you. I’m afraid of what you can do…but I’m not afraid of you.”   
Slender must have been taken back by the statement, for a moment its tendrils stood still in mid-air. The pause seemed like an eternity.  
“I wonder… What do you get out of killing us?” The question was bold on her behalf, but if she was going to die, she had the right to know.   
The Human Race is a revolting waste of population. Humans kill humans. They squander their life with needless things; things that will break, die, or eventually wear out. They take their very existences for granted. What do I not get out of killing you?  
“And you’re any better?”  
A sound that of a hiss came from the Slenderman.   
“Creepypastas kill Creepypastas, don’t they? They also take their lives for granted. Really, they would be no different from Humans, if it wasn’t for the inhuman bit. You know what I think? I think you hate us because you won’t give us a chance. You think we’ll judge you and your race. Or…you’re jealous of Humans.”  
In a motion too quick to process at first, a tendril wrapped itself around Josephine’s neck.   
Don’t try my patience, mortal. If it wasn’t for your race, we wouldn’t exist. You brought us upon yourselves.   
Josie grinned, even though the grip on the tendril was tightening.  
“Oh, I see now. You don’t hate us. You hate yourself.”  
Lifting her off the ground, Slender’s grotesque mouth ripped open. Jagged teeth and a long pointed tongue became visible. And when it spoke like this, its voice was deep and fearsome. Despite that, it had a noticeable slight French accent to it.  
“Do not presume to know me or my kind. I will not rest until you, and the rest of your friends, parish at my feet. This discussion is over. Now, prepare to die, mortal.” 

“You first asshole!”


	14. Chapter 14

Both heads looked up to see Theresa in the tree above. She threw a waterballoon on Slender, which made him drop Josephine. While the beast attempted to get the liquid off his face, Josie recognized a familiar smell.  
Gasoline; the gasoline from the broken-down van! Theresa must have saved enough to fill a waterballoon.  
FLICK  
With a hard face, Tessa stared down at Slenderman. It hissed once seeing the lit flame in her hand.   
With a smirk, she tossed the lighter on the mythical being. Like expected, it caught fire within seconds.   
“Josephine, get out of here,” Tessa hollered.   
Her sister did as instructed, and made her way back to Jessica. Holding her friend protectively, the two huddled in the (surely fire-proof) tunnel.   
Theresa hopped out of the tree, and began to toss large rocks at the enemy.   
Though it tried to block most of them, every hit sent the ignited creature back a ways. It was only until he came across the broken barrel, which he had thrown minutes prior, that something…exciting happened.   
BOOM  
Theresa was thrown back, her body rolling on the cement ground moments after. The inside of her left arm was scraped to Hell, as well as some of her left leg. At least she was still in one piece!  
“Theresa,” came voices of many.   
Toxicity hovered over her, a worried-filled expression on her face.   
Wood and Dead Bite went into action once seeing a recovering tall figure in the distance. Tossing one side of his bear trap to Dead, the duo tripped the beast before it obtained full awareness.   
Now on its back, Slender slowly transformed to his well-known 6’0 size. His tendrils retracted and disappeared under his skin, making him look- to some degree- Human. As he didn’t move, Wood suggested the idea that he was dead.  
Dead Bite shook his head side-to-side.   
“No way, man. I still can’t get into his mind- which means he’s also saving the rest of his strength to recuperate.”   
“Then we should kill him, right,” Heartthrob asked from across the way.  
Josephine walked towards the group with Jessica on her back. The tired girl’s arms were around Josie’s purple and blue neck, and other girl held Jess’s feet in place so that Jessica wouldn’t fall.   
“No,” Josie whispered.  
Everyone looked at her in unison. Their faces were filled with either shock or disapproval.   
“Let’s just leave.”  
“But you heard what that bastard said,” Theresa interrupted, “He won’t rest until we’re dead!”  
Josie’s lips curled into a grin.  
“Then he’s gonna have to wait a long time to see that happen, isn’t he?”   
The grin spread like wildfire. In the end, everyone was smiling.   
~  
Wood slid from underneath the white van, and got to his feet. He dusted his greasy hands, and whipped them on his tattered clothes.   
“Yup, that should do it!”  
Jessica, from the driver’s side of the car, started the vehicle. With a small hum and a mighty roar, the engine started once again.   
“So…this is it,” Tessa sighed, looking at her best friend with a sorrowful gaze.   
“Yeah…” was all Toxicity could muster.   
“I’m…I’m really going to miss you, you know,” Theresa said, the end of the sentence becoming a sob.   
Toxy brought her in for a hug, and patted her back gently.  
“Me too.”   
Dead Bite looked at the scene, and shook his head.   
“What the Hell are you two bawling about? I’m sure as fuck not staying in this dump!”  
The Creepypasta friends exchanged looks.   
“You sure about that,” Josephine asked, speaking for the Humans.   
Woodsman shrugged offhandedly, and looked around for his friend’s approval. Heartthrob smiled widely, holding her hands close to her chest and jumping to express her excitement.  
“Oh, I can’t wait!” Then, she took it upon herself to get into the second farthest row of the car.   
“Hey,” Wood called out, “I got dibs on that!”  
The girl phased through the car-seat to reach the back row. With crossed arms, she let out a sigh.   
“Whatever!” Her mood changed quickly. “Dead Bite, come on! I wanna sit next to you!”  
The boy rolled his red eyes in response. “I’m coming, I’m coming!”   
Josie giggled.   
“You two behave yourselves back there!”  
“What did you say?!”  
Jess, whom was now sitting in the passenger side of the van, smiled. Yup, this was just how she remembered it.


	15. Chapter 15

A week had passed. Nobody has been near Slender Forest since they got back to town.   
Said town was in the best shape it’s ever been. People traveled the streets on all means of transportation, and for the first time in years, it looked almost normal.   
The library had closed down in Creepypasta X’s disappearance. The humans appeared on a Tonight-show to tell their tail, but never revealed what truly happened that night. What they did tell them was for the town’s protection.  
What did they say, you ask?   
They said that nothing but a car accident happened. They went on to explain how it happened: in that accident, the only survivors were the three Human girls; Theresa, Jessica, and Josephine. For that, they became famous overnight.   
The idea that their car broke down mere miles away from Slender Forest was baffling to the public. To some, it was even far-fetched.   
But who in their right mind would lie about such a traumatic experience, especially in this day and age?   
The entire town had a memorial service for ‘the fallen’. Basically, everyone gathered in the center of the city to light a bonfire, and surround it with pictures of the Creepypasta friends. It was touching, but Creepypasta X didn’t attend whatsoever.   
Why?  
They weren’t dead. They were far from it. Hell, they were standing in the kitchen, making bologna sandwiches! To the Humans, it was ridiculous to attend a funeral for no reason. Besides, it would just remind them…it would remind them how everyone nearly died. And how the Humans thought their friends wouldn’t come back.   
Nobody wants to be reminded of that. Nobody.   
~  
It was finished! It was finally finished!  
Creepypasta X, with the help of some volunteers, had created a watch-tower- and completed a fence. The fence surrounded the small town, though they knew it wouldn’t keep a Creepypasta out. That is why the watch-tower was built.   
Since the Humans became famous, many people wanted to join Creepypasta X. Eventually; they had over 30 members and 50 supporters. You could say the business was booming.   
Toxicity grinned, bringing a champagne bottle out from behind her back. Behind her stood Dead Bite, holding glasses in his hands. They were the fancy wine glasses that you’d find in antique stores.   
“Shall we celebrate?”   
Hardly putting any pressure on the cork, the bottle was open with a flick of the thumb.   
“I didn’t know Creepypastas can get drunk,” Jess mumbled.   
“We can’t. But that doesn’t mean that we can’t try,” Wood cheekily responded.   
Heartthrob held onto her boyfriend’s arm, refusing any champagne unless Dead Bite would give it to her from his glass.   
Theresa rolled her eyes, taking her wine glass in one hand, and sitting on the steps of the watch-tower lazily. Toxicity joined her, before nudging her arm.   
“Well?”  
“What?”   
“Don’t give me what; what’s on your mind?”   
Tessa moved her foot up a step, her bended leg supporting her lightest hand. She shrugged, bringing her glass to her mouth. After swallowing, she sighed.   
“I just I have this sense of dread. You know? It’s like it’s not over…like it will never be over.”   
“You couldn’t be any more right about that,” a familiar voice wrung.   
It silenced the group, everyone’s happy expressions dropping instantly.   
Standing a few yards away were the Slender Proxies, and Jeff the Killer.   
“You know, if you’re gonna put up a fence, you should make sure nobody can get through.”   
“We knew you’d be able to get through,” Josie sneered, “It was there to slow you down.”   
Giving a mocking nod, the pale killer walked up to Theresa. He took the glass from her, not using much hostility, and dropped a suitcase in her lap. It was a silver suitcase, with an acknowledgeable break in the combination-lock.   
Toxicity’s eyes wondered to Ticci Toby, a long frown appearing on her face.   
In return, he gave her a wink. “N-no hard feel-ings. Orders a-are orders.”   
Jessica gracefully approached Theresa, her eyes never leaving Jeff. Though the smiling killer looked at ease, she knew that he was ready to attack anyone who made the first move. It was like he wanted a battle to break out; that he was deliberately provoking so there would be a fight.   
“What’s this,” Jessica asked, using authority in her voice. She gestured towards the anonymous suitcase, feeling a certain familiarity with it.  
Jeff finished the champagne in his hand, and tossed the wine glass away.   
“You left a parting gift. Slender thought you might want it back,” Hoodie, for the first time, spoke.   
Tessa opened the case, her eyes landing on small wires and microscopic mechanical parts.  
“Oh, and good luck trying to repair those.” Giggling, Jeff shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. “The Big Man himself also welcomes the newbies, just incase this whole rebellion thing doesn’t work out. Birds of a feather stick together…God I hated that saying growing up.”   
“I’m sure you hated everything growing up,” Dead Bite growled, “Poor pathetic Jeffery Woods.”   
Jeff gave him a chilling side-glance, before ignoring his presents altogether. He’d knew it would irritate Dead Bite more if he said nothing.   
“If I were you, I’d split before things get messy. We took on Slenderman. Don’t think we can’t take on an Albino with black hair, and three puppy-dogs.” Wood’s black eyes looked over the group of enemies, trying to search for any signs of uneasiness.   
He only saw slight discomfort from Masky, as his posture shifted.   
“Fine, we’ll be on our way.” Turning, the three Proxies made their way down the road.   
Jeff, however, remained standing still.   
His emotionless eyes jumped to each Creepypasta X member, a hardly visible tug at the end of his lips forming (despite his cuts).   
“I hope it won’t be long before we see each other again. I really love our little get-togethers. They’re always so…intriguing.”  
“Jeff,” Masky called, “Come on, let’s get going.”  
He said nothing in return. He simply turned away, and left. All four bodies disappeared into the night.

But this wouldn’t be the last of Jeff the Killer. They all knew it, like a sixth sense. He will be back. All of them will be back. And Creepypasta X will be waiting for those who have pledged revenge against them to return, standing tall and fearless, as one.


	16. Author's Note

Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed my very first story!  
Please comment down bellow if you want me to write anything in particular. I'm always open for suggestions or requests ;)

<3 Cat


End file.
